New Dark Moon
by Willow0405
Summary: Bella makes the hardest choice she'll ever have to make. Vampire or Human? Will Bella stay human, or face the everlasting thirst for blood? First fic, Enjoy!
1. Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Even though I wish I owned them…..**

**(Story picks up just as Edward leaves in New Moon)**

BPOV

I looked around frantically trying to find the glint of bronze that would take the horrible pain from my gut. All that surrounded me was the sickeningly green forest and a terrible silence that seemed to echo from every tree. I felt my legs start to run after him in a futile attempt to follow a running vampire.

Time seemed to pass without my notice and I kept finding myself deeper and deeper in the forest. I hadn't realized is was raining until my hair covered my eyes and was difficult for my trembling fingers to push away. I sank to my knees and started to blend my tears with the rain. Gone. Edward was gone, and everything he had ever said to me was a lie. Secretly I wished he had killed me, for this was a far worse fate than dying in his arms.

I sank deep into my own thoughts and seemed to be content hanging to my memories of him there. If I hadn't been so damned fragile, he wouldn't have left. He wanted a strong beautiful vampire to be with. Not some wimpy little human who made his family go mad if she got a paper cut. A ripping sound tore me away from my thoughts. Minutes passed and I was beginning to feel annoyed when I realized the sound was my own sobs. There was a horrible numbness in my whole body yet my eyes found strength to cry as I laid there on the forest floor. The puddle of tears and rain felt like it was beginning to drown me yet I couldn't find it in myself to care. I closed my eyes and began to drift into nothingness. That's when I heard the voices.

Four or five different male voices seemed to be calling for someone. I hoped that they would find the poor soul so the forest would be silent again.

"Bella!"

My eyes shot open as I heard my name. The voice sounded familiar but that was all my mind would let me think. I began to close my eyes again when I heard rustling in the leaves just a few feet away from me. Deep down I guess I knew that I should be afraid but I didn't feel it on the surface. A dark shadow broke through the shrubbery with his hands up in a manor that told me not to be afraid. He slowly approached and knelt in front of me.

He placed his hand gently under my head after he realized I wasn't going to respond . As he started to lift me, he placed his hand under the backs of my knees and lifted me clear off the ground. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and began to walk with my limp body. I couldn't even tell if I was conscious.

The voices calling my name came closer as we began to exit the forest. My dad ran to Jacob the second he saw me in his arms.

"Bella! Bella, honey? Jake what's wrong with her?"

Jacob's eyes looked tense but he just looked down at the ground. They walked me to the car and placed me in the back. I don't remember the drive home or being placed on the couch but , I did remember feeling a light kiss on my forehead as Jacob Black said goodbye.

Five months passed since the night they found me in the woods. I don't remember them passing but the calendar never lies. I woke up as usual to my own screaming and tears rolling down my blank brown eyes. I fumbled through the dark to begin dressing for school when my reflection caught my attention. My brown hair fell lifelessly to my shoulders and down my back, it had seemed to grown a few inches and I looked ragged. Dark bags had formed under my eyes and seemed to be permanently etched into my pale skin. I looked more pale than ever and with a sick realization I found that the dark rings under my eyes and my pale flesh resembled a vampire. I felt nauseated even thinking the word so I promptly turned and ran from my room.

Charlie was just about to leave for work and was fumbling for the keys to his cruiser when I floated into the kitchen. He looked in my direction and frowned, "Damnit, Bella, I can't take seeing you like this anymore!".

I looked down at my pajamas and frowned, "I'll go change." I began to stand up when he slammed his fist on the table. A normal person would have jumped but I just glanced in his direction.

"Bella, It's not your pajamas. It's you! Look at you! You're a wreck and I'm tired of seeing you drag yourself around and pretend to be alright. I'm sending you to live with your mother!".

For the first time in months I felt anger rise up in me. I ran from the room and threw on some clothes and ran to my truck. Charlie must have already left but I didn't care. I wasn't going to school. I couldn't take having to "pretend" as Charlie put it. I slammed the gas and took off down the road. My old truck tried to keep up with my anger but, sadly, failed. I ended up going 35 MPH down the inter-state with my fists clutching the steering wheel. My knuckles where turning white and my face was flushed. I pulled off to the side of the road when the tears where too much to see past. I laid myself across the seat of my truck and cried into the leather.

There was a light tap on the window that made me jump. There was a russet colored boy standing at my window with a concerned look in his deep eyes. I motioned for him to come in and he sat himself next to me.

"You remember me, don't you?", He asked softly after the worst of the tears had gone.

"Yeah, You're Jacob. Billy Black's son. You found me when I, uh, got lost." Jacob smiled a huge grin at my recognition and it seemed like the sun had come out after a horrible storm.

"So what are you doing so close to La Push? Don't you have school today?" I smiled and shook my head slowly,

"I ran away." A loud booming laugh began to come from across the seat. I look at him for a couple seconds before starting to laugh too. We laughed for what seemed like an hour before he finally reached over and brushed hair out of my eye.

"Well, I'm sorry if you had planned a get away in your high performance car here but I have to take you back. Charlie would murder me if he knew I let you drive off into the rain." I smiled at him

"I wasn't going to run away forever I just had to get out for a while. I feel so lost Jake."

All those summers of playing with Jake up at La Push where coming back to me and I felt like I could trust him. He was the only person who had made me feel in the past months and that had to mean something. He reached over and took my hand in his. He was so warm that I felt a wave of warmth crawl up my arm and reach my dormant heart.

"I know you're pretty hurt and stuff Bella, but there are people here for you. You can talk to me any time you know."

We began talking and I knew that he would be good for me. I smiled for the first time in months and he could make me laugh. By the end of the conversation he was holding my hand and smiling at me sweetly. I just sat there with my hand in his hand and pretended not to notice. This would be the usual behavior for the next three months.

I bounced my knees to the beat of the music wafting through my room as I brushed my teeth. I had a bit of time before I had to be at Jake's house so I could dawdle around a little bit while getting ready. I picked out a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and bounced through the door of my closet into my main room to change. After inspecting the wisp of hair that just wouldn't lie flat, I decided to get into my truck for the long rainy truck ride to Jake's house.

I finally drove over the La Push boundary line and arrived in front of Jake's house shortly after. He must have heard the rumbling of my truck because he was bounding out of the house before I could even park.

"Bella!" he roared happily.

"Hey J-" was all I managed to get out before he plucked me out of my truck and squeezed me as tight as he possibly could in mid-air. His rumbling warm laughter vibrated into my heart and made me smile. I never knew I could smile after _he _left but somehow Jake brought out the best in me. Well, the best I could be right now.

"Bells, I missed you!" he sighed as he took my hand and started to lead me into his house. I didn't mind that he held my hand but the fact that he wanted it to mean more bothered me. We had grown so close in the past few months that I based my schedule around seeing him. He seemed to love me as more than a friend but I couldn't force myself to see him as anything but my best friend. It hurt him sometimes when I didn't cuddle as close to him as he'd like me to or if I pushed his arm off me or something. I needed Jake as a friend but I wish I didn't have to hurt him.

We walked into his house hand in hand as always and went to his tiny little room.

"Gosh Jake, it's cold, shouldn't you put a shirt on?" I asked. He smiled at me with a mischievous little grin,

"I don't get cold Bells. Besides, we're inside now. Unless it bothers you?" he looked at me awkwardly but I smiled,

"No, It's alright. I just wondered if y-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud knock on the door and two boys burst in.

"Hey Jake! Wow, who's your friend?" Quil said bit too loudly. Jacob shot him a murderous look,

"Quil this is Bella. We're just about to leave so..." Jake trailed off. Quil shot his friend Embry a suggestive look and his friend burst out,

"Sorry Jake, we didn't know you were _busy_!" With that the two ran out laughing before Jake could swing and hit them. Jacob looked at me through humiliated eyes,

"Jeez Bella, you don't have to blush so bad. It's not like we were making out or anything!" If that was supposed to make me feel better it didn't. I just flushed a deeper shade of red and stood up awkwardly. I looked at my watch and sighed,

"Are we going to go to the four o' clock showing? If so we're going to be late." Jake smiled at the change of subject and leapt up.

"Yeah, but I'm driving." And with that we left for the gruesome zombie movie.

Walking into the theater, we were greeted with the smell of popcorn. He took my hand and lead me to the ticket booth. I walked behind him and glanced around the theater. We stopped walking abruptly when Jacob walked into a red faced Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, I didn't know you had a _new _boyfriend." he sneered at me. I'd never seen him so angry but I walked in front of Jacob to address him.

"Mike this is my _friend_ Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Mike Newton. He goes to my school." I emphasized the word friend for the benefit of both the boys but they still seemed to be glaring at each other in an attempt to stare each other down. Mike seemed to relax at the fact that Jacob was my friend, I guess he saw that he was back in the game or something. Mike stuck his hand out at Jake,

"Great to meet you." He said with a bit more force than the phrase called for. Jake took his hand and shook it roughly. It looked as if they where trying to squeeze the life out of each other. Jake won that battle and Mike freed his hand and flexed his fingers.

"Well, what movie are you seeing Bella?" Mike asked lightly. I hedged a bit,

"I think Jake wanted to pick so I don't know." That was the best I could come up with. Jake smiled when he understood that I was trying to avoid Mike.

"Well, we're going to be late Bella. Let's go." and with that Jake took my hand with a little too much gusto and lead me into the theater. Mike followed suit and I could swear I heard a low growl come from Jake's chest. I shrugged it off and took my seat next to Jake. Mike sat on the other side of me and I felt the tension in the air thicken. I seriously thought about acting like Charlie called and told me to come home immediately but I felt bad ditching Jake. I sighed as the movie began, this was going to be a long night.

We left the theater a bit after seven. Mike tried to hug me goodbye but was rewarded with a nice pat on the back and a death-glare from Jacob. At least they didn't beat each other to a bloody pulp. I rolled my window down while we where on the interstate and reveled the fresh air. By the time we reached Charlie's house Jacob still hadn't said a word. He looked a bit pale and I felt like it was my fault.

"Jake, are you alright?" I asked finally when I knew I only had a few minutes until I was home. Billy was at my house so Jake had a ride home after he dropped me off.

"I feel a bit off. I don't know why, maybe I'm coming down with something." I nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When we finally got to my house Jake looked like he was about to pass out. He leaned on me a bit more than usual on the way into my house and when we passed the threshold of the living room Billy took one look at him and rushed him home muttering something about being late to Charlie.

"I sure hope Jake's alright, he looked like hell." Charlie said sadly. I simply nodded and drug myself up to my room. Once again, my nightmare took hold and my screams where the only thing tying me to reality.

Two weeks passed and Jake wouldn't answer my calls. Billy always answered and said that Jacob had mono. I felt myself sinking back into the dark void that my life was before I started talking to Jake. My sobs ripped at my chest and I clenched my arm across my gut trying to hold myself together. The pieces that my heart had been torn into where jagged and ripping their way out. I had to see Jacob. There was no question about it. I let another week pass with no communication before I drove up to La Push to see him. Anger fueled my trip along with the feeling of self-preservation. I wasn't going to be alright without him and I knew it. I crossed the La Push line and headed to his house. I _would_ see him. I stopped my truck abruptly and jumped out into the rain. I didn't care about throwing on a jacket or anything. I marched up to the door and knocked loudly. There was no answer.

"Jacob, please answer!" I screamed more to myself than to the house but something about my horribly ragged voice made the door creak open.

"I can't hang out today Bella." Jacob whispered. Something about his voice was cold and frightening. It felt like a slap to the face when he closed the door.

"Jake please, just talk to me! Where have you been all this time?" There was no answer again and I threw myself against the wall nearest me and cried my eyes out on the ground. I huddled myself into a ball with my back against the wall and let the hole in my chest consume me. Finally, when I was able to stand, I walked to my truck and drove myself home.

I walked through the door and slammed my keys down on the table next to the door. I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed. There was a tapping at the window the instant I laid my head down. I looked up through swollen red eyes. Jacob was at the window. Hanging on a branch of the tree outside of my room. I stared at him incredulously and pushed myself up to walk over to him. I opened the window.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that there is so much going on and I-" before he could finish I was on the ground crying again. He jumped through the window with inhuman speed and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Bella please don't cry. I was just upset but it's alright now." my sobs grew louder and he held me close to him warm bare chest. He cradled me there in the floor and I could swear he cried too.

"W-what's w-wrong with you Jake?" I stuttered out between sobs, "W-what did I do?" He began to shake a little but he held me tight,

"It is nothing that you did Bella, it's me." I looked at him with a confused look in my eyes. He carried me across the room and sat me on my bed. I snuggled into him as soon as he sat next to me and clung to him for dear life.

"I missed you so much." I cried out. He gave me a pained smile and his eyes welled a little bit.

"I miss you too Bella. I'm going to miss you so much." I jumped and looked at him angrily.

"You're leaving me?" I cried out, I couldn't think of anything I did wrong. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what else to do." Meanwhile outside, an angry group of werewolves listened intently.

**Sorry it's so short! I'll update soon!!**


	2. Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine! MWUAHHAAHAHAH!!

EPOV

"I can't take it anymore!", I screamed. My strength was fading and I knew I had to feed and then go back to Bella. I couldn't stand life without her anymore. I knew this was a terrible idea but I had no choice. I will not kill her, I will not let her soul be lost in my hands. I had to face the fact that she would always be in my mind and in my heart. I must be selfish and return to her.

I threw a nearby tree across the frozen wasteland that I was on. I saw that destroying everything around me would do nothing for me so I ran full speed toward civilization. Within an hour I was on a flight to the nearest airport to Forks.

I fidgeted in my seat while listening to the lively young couple behind my seat. I truly was in Hell without Bella. As I began shaking my head a light ringing sound came from the pocket in my pants. Sighing a bit, I grabbed the phone and glanced at the number. Alice.

"Yes?" I growled loudly, making the couple jump slightly. I immediately regretted losing my temper with Alice.

"Speak to me again in that tone and you will never speak again." She growled, then in a softer more urgent voice she said,

"I know what you're doing. The reason I called is because Bella will die if you don't hurry. You'll be tempted to stop or turn around and run but she will die if you do Edward. All I can see is her lying in her room dying. I don't know why."

Her voice sounded so frustrated. I suppressed a low growl in my stomach as I clicked the phone shut. How was I supposed to hurry on a plane over the ocean? Anger filled my entire being and I slammed my hands down out of frustration. The arms of the seat tumbled to the floor and I glanced around nervously. A blonde little flight attendant looked at my with wide blue eyes. I flashed her a phony smile and glanced out the window.

"Three more hours Bella. Please, just three more hours." I whispered to myself softly.

BPOV

"You just can't stop talking to me and leave after all that we've been through Jake! I can't-" My voice shook horribly and my words just stopped dead in my throat. Jacob's eyes grew dark, he took my hand and looked into my eyes pleadingly,

"If I could explain Bells, I would. I have to stop talking to you. We can't be friends anymore and I have to go." Without another word he took of toward the window. He wasn't even kind enough to use the door! I angrily grabbed his arm and tried to swing him to face me,

"No! Explain to me now Jake!" I screamed at him. He shook horribly and shoved me back. He managed to yell at me through a low growl,

"I don't have to explain anything!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I started after him again. He must not have meant to shove me with as much force as he did but I flew to the ground near my bed and two floorboards flew into the air. I could barely lift my head and I knew I was bleeding. Jacob looked at me with a completely horrified look in his eyes. He looked down at his hands with a misbelieving look. I couldn't speak as I tried to lift myself. Then my eyes fell on the hole in my floor.

There was a little box under where the planks had been and I stared at it with a hazy feeling in my gut. Jacob followed my gaze and his eyes also fell on the box. With shaky hands I lifted the box and sat it on the floor next to me. Jacob walked to my side and sat down silently. I lifted the lid and a drop of blood dripped into the box before my eyes could understand what I was seeing. A picture of the one person I had been trying to shut out of my daily life grinned up a me from the box, a fresh drop of blood dripped right under his face.

Jacob let out an inhuman roar and threw the box across the room. He grabbed my shoulders and I shook with his body and he looked in my eyes.

"Calm me down Bella, now!" He shouted. If I could speak I would have tried but the image in the box left my mind and my heart shattered. I stared at him through blank eyes as the shaking increased. "Bella! Speak, forget the fucking bloodsucker!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. After the words where out the was no turning back. The shaking hit peak and in a desperate attempt to save us both, Jacob pinned me to the bed and kissed me so roughly that he busted my lip. If I could have screamed at him I would have. No feeling could come from my body, just deep numbness. All of a sudden, in the midst of the forceful kiss, an enraged vampire burst through the door of my room.

EPOV

I was running as fast as I could. I was finally in Forks and Bella's house was merely seconds away. All of a sudden a horrible stench hit me like a wall. _Werewolves. _Damn! I couldn't leave her for a second without her attracting some monster. I would have been alright when I bust into her home if it hadn't been for the scent of her freshly spilled blood. I let out a growl and ripped the front door of her home clear off the hinges. I let it fly behind me and kept running through her home without breaking stride. I cleared the stairs in a blur and ripped her door off the hinges. She was being crushed by some _dog _on her bed. Clearly she was in pain from the blood covering the back of her head and her lips.

No word could describe the amount of anger I felt as I ripped the dog up into the air and threw him through the newly broken door.

"Dog, you have breathed your last!", I growled at the tall boy who was seconds from transforming. I didn't give him a chance as I grabbed him by the throat and threw him through a nearby window and all the way into the forest behind Bella's home. A russet colored wolf burst from the forest a second after impact and bound at me. I almost smiled at the thought of ripping the hands that had touched _my_ Bella off and bludgeoning the dog to death with them. With a rumbling growl, he jumped at me and missed by an inch.

"You'll have to do a bit better _mutt_. I have no intention of leaving you breathing but you may as well have a decent fight on your way out." I grinned at him and he rounded on me and prepared to leap again. Just as he inhaled, a large black wolf bound in front of him. The black wolf bit him roughly at the neck and drug him off into the woods. I would have gone after the filthy _mutt _but I had to tend to Bella. I took one last intake of fresh air and prepared to walk into her home with her blood running freely around me.

BPOV

I must be losing my mind. That was not _him_. The picture was just a sick joke he left behind to finish the job, I concluded promptly. I tried to stand but I was bleeding a lot more seriously than I thought. My sheets where completely soaked and the floor was covered in my blood. I tasted and smelled my blood everywhere. There was no escaping it. Just as I attempted to stand again, a bronze hair angel walked into my room and came to my side. He lifted my body and cradled me to his chest softly.

'Great, I'm hallucinating from all the pain and blood loss.' I thought angrily. Maybe I'm unconscious and the hole in my chest is taking advantage of it. This was the best hallucination I'd ever had. Perhaps I was dying and this was my reward for lasting as long as I had. I shook my head and sighed. My injuries weren't so bad that I was dying. I needed to end this before I regretted it. I would already be in my own personal Hell tonight but I could still save a tiny ounce of my mind.

"I need to wake up or stop hallucinating or something. I know you aren't real. Just leave, I'll have to pay for all of this tonight." I mumbled at the angel looking down at me with dark eyes. I couldn't even imagine his golden eyes anymore, my mind must be going downhill. He sighed and brought his face close to mine, the scent alone was enough to enlarge the hole in my heart to three times it's size. He looked straight into my eyes,

"I'm here Bella, you aren't asleep. I'm so sorry for what I've done. We can talk later, right now I have to get you to a hospital." with that he took off as full speed and I succumbed to darkness that had been waiting to claim me.

I awoke in a bright room that blinded me the instant I opened my eyes. I felt a horrible wave of grogginess as I tried to sit up. Fighting the urge to vomit, I succeeded in sitting fully up in the small white bed. I was obviously in a hospital and there was a dark figure in the back of the room lying on a small couch. Charlie was seated right next to the bed in a small green hospital chair. His head was leaned against the rail of the bed I was in and he was asleep. My eyes fell on the couch in the back of the room again. I screamed loudly when I realized there was no longer anyone lying on it.

Charlie's head snapped up and he took my hand,

"It's alright sweetie, the burglars are gone now. You're safe in the hospital." He said warmly. My jaw fell about a foot at the words. I was about to tell him about Jake and I having a fight when a bronze-haired figure strolled casually into my room. My heart thudded and nearly stopped. His name came to my lips but stopped there. I couldn't speak it, I just stared at him with a horrified look in my eyes. Charlie turned around to follow my gaze and furrowed his eyebrows angrily,

"The doctors said she would be alright Edward, why the hell are you still here?" he shot at him angrily. Edward nodded softly,

"I just need to talk to her for a-" he began but Charlie cut him off.

"No, you've done enough you bastard. She was almost normal again. She doesn't need you here!" My mind wouldn't let me understand that he was actually standing there looking at me. Charlie began to stand and promptly punch Edward in the face,

"Dad stop." I said in nearly a whisper. Charlie looked at me with concerned eyes and shook his head. But I took his hand and looked at him with the most hurt and angry eyes I could muster. He nodded softly and walked out of the room. I turned to face Edward and just as I was about to cry I stopped myself. I wasn't going to the be damsel in distress anymore. Angry and empowered I spoke,

"Where the hell have you been?", I spat out angrily. My hands shook violently and I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"You where sick to leave but it's even more sick to rush back in and pretend you care again. You saved me from bleeding and crawling to a phone to call an ambulance. Congratulations, I owe you yet again." I finished the sentence shouting at him and he stared at me with confused eyes. After a long pause he walked closer to me and put his hand on my forehead. I flinched at the cold but he kept his hand there.

"What have I done to you Bella?" He said. The pain and sadness that dripped from his words made me stop dead in the pissed off rant that I was forming in my head. I'd never heard him sound so completely lost and alone. The desolate tone in his voice hit me so hard in the gut that I had to force tears back. He was looking into my eyes for an answer to something and I knew I wasn't helping him.

"Edward, I'm alright. You don't have to beat yourself up about this. Jacob lost his temper and apparently his mind, but I'm alright. It isn't your fault and you don't have to stay here. I appreciate you taking me here but you don't have to stay." I lied through my teeth at him in a desperate attempt to calm him. I knew he was blaming himself for me getting hurt. I don't know why it was upsetting him so much but I needed to help him. I knew I would probably die from the pain of this later, but it was worth helping him through his pain.

He shook his head and stared into my eyes again. It was then that I noticed they where golden again. He took my hand in his brought his face close to mine,

"I will take care of that _dog_ later , that's not why I'm here. I need to apologize for lying to you for so long. I know I've hurt you but I'm willing to spend forever making it up to you." Unbelievable. Here he was apologizing for lying to me about loving me. I disregarded the 'forever' part and focused on that. He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. Apparently he was enjoying the feeling of my skin to his lips. That's when the tears came. I melted into a puddle of pity and tears there in the bed. I cried uncontrollably and he cradled me to his chest. He kept repeating how sorry he was again and again. I clung to him and let the hole open and unleash everything I'd been trying to hold back for so long. I loved him. Edward, my Edward. I would always love him.

"I love you, please don't leave me. Please, Edward I can't take it." I cried into his chest. He closed his eyes and held me tight.

"I love you too Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He held to his word and stayed with me the rest of the night.

The hospital released me the next day and I clung to Edward for dear life. He promised never to leave my side again and with that he reappeared in my room the second Charlie had closed the door.

"I have some explaining to do Bella." He said softly. It was there, in my room, that Edward explained everything. He loved me, he missed me, and he was never leaving again. The only problem now was the fact that he had a reason to kill my best friend.

I shook my head and looked at him in the eyes.

"Prove to me that you truly love me." I said. Tears were welling up in my eyes but I knew I couldn't take sitting here on the floor in my room much longer. Either he was lying or he was genuine, either way I intended to find out which. He said he loved me over and over again but it wasn't sinking in. I loved him, but he wasn't proving that he loved me back. Finally, an idea came into my head. It was terrible and horribly selfish but I knew it was the only way.

"If you truly love me and intend on never leaving me again, then _bite_ me Edward Cullen. Spend eternity with me, or you don't _truly_ love me." He growled and paced my room angrily. I could tell he was in deep thought and that was a good thing. He grabbed me a bit too roughly and ran with me at top speed. We arrived at his home in a matter of minutes. He basically dropped me on a table in his haste,

"Alice, Carlisle, please !" He cried out. Out of nowhere, two beautiful faced angels appeared in front of me. Alice gave me a warm smile and kissed me on the cheek,

" I thought you guys would never get here!" She cried out happily in the midst of Edward's despair. Carlisle tried to lighten Edward's spirit as well,

"She was driving me mad! Running through the house counting down until you got here." Just then the rest of Edward's family appeared. Esme hugged me close,

"I've missed you Bella. Welcome back." I nearly cried while she held me tight, that is, until I saw Rosalie shooting me a horrid look. Jasper kept his distance from me and Emmet stood behind Esme waiting for his turn to crush me in a welcoming hug. I took a deep breath and waited for his crushing bear hug.

"Bella! Welcome back!" he cried happily while he was crushing me in mid-air.

"Thank you, but I may not be here very long. Edward has a decision to make." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Alice smiled,

"I know!", she cried. Then she turned to Edward. "She's not going to change her mind and she sure as hell isn't walking out of here again if I have any say in it!" She smiled and winked at me. Edward growled,

"You don't! You don't have a say! I'm not going to bite her! I won't damn her for all eternity!" Carlisle placed a calming hand on Edward's shoulder. He seemed to be telling Edward something with his mind and Edward growled even louder.

"No! I can't! I love her but I can't!" he cried. I dropped my eyes to the ground and prepared myself to walk out of the room and back into my cold, meaningless life.


	3. Change

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! The plot is all mine though!_

_"No! I can't! I love her but I can't!" he cried. I dropped my eyes to the ground and prepared myself to walk out of the room and back into my cold, meaningless life._

"So you'd rather lose her than be with her for eternity?!" Alice cried, she seemed to be angry with Edward for not listening to her prophecy. "I can see what will happen if you refuse Edward. She will die by her own hand!" I gasped. Killing myself was one thing that I thought I could never do. I guess I hadn't thought about losing Edward twice. I cringed at the thought. Edward seemed to cringe with me because at that moment he grabbed my shoulders,

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to become a monster? How can you throw out your life so willingly when you've yet to even live enough to know what you want? I love you Bella, but I can't kill you!" The room was silent and Edward read everyone's thoughts. Some seemed to anger him, but what angered him the most was that he couldn't read mine.

"Well it's settled then. Emmet, take Edward to his room and keep him there. Carlisle, put Bella on the kitchen counter and do what you can to help her through the pain that will come." Emse said finally. I had never heard her sound so angry before. She turned to Edward,

"I'm sorry dear, but I will not watch you refuse happiness and live a desolate life for the next hundred years." Edward growled as Emmet took hold of his shoulders. He struggled, but at last he spoke.

"Fine. I will change her myself. Carlisle, show me what to do."

The family of vampires assembled in the kitchen of their home. They must have been expecting a mess because there where all kinds of cleaning supplies being stacked in the corner. They placed a pillow and blankets on the unused counter and Carlisle busied himself with preparing plenty of morphine to help me through the change. I tried not to think about Charlie or Renee. Hopefully they would think I'd run away or something. Edward paced around the room looking like he was searching for a reason to deny me this request. Apparently he found none because the time came when Carlisle helped me up onto the counter and positioned my body to lie straight.

"Edward, it's time." He said in a businesslike tone. Alice was sitting in a chair with a look of deep concentration on her face. Emmet and Rosalie where talking silently to Jasper, who was sending waves of calm through the whole congregation. Edward came to my side and took my hand,

"I will love you forever Isabella Swan." He whispered to me softly. He kissed me gently on the lips and held me close to him. I knew he was listening to my heart. Carlisle was telling him instructions through his thoughts because Edward nodded in his directions.

"Okay, I'm ready." he said. It was then that Rosalie jumped up.

"We want to help!" She cried out. Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie looked at Edward.

"We each want to put a bit of venom into my new sister." Rosalie said softly. Edward's eyes widened and he glanced over at Alice automatically. She gave him a swift nod and he relaxed a little.

"Alright. Each of you follow my direction. I will make the last bite, Edward will make the first. Emmet, hold down Bella's arms. Jasper, hold her feet." They all did as he said and I laid there under the mercy of the vampires. My heart was racing and I was shaking. Edward soothed me with a kiss. Esme and Alice each held one of my hands. Edward kept a cool hand on my forehead and spoke to me softly. The time came for them to start and I tensed up a little. Carlisle hooked an IV into me and put morphine into my system.

"That should help a bit." He said, more to himself than anyone else. With that, he directed Edward to begin. Edward craned his neck down,

"I love you so much Bella. I'm sorry." he kissed my lips softly one last time then sank his teeth deep into my neck. I felt the fire before I'd even had a chance to exhale. I screamed out and Edward ran after what he'd done. Carlisle turned Jasper and Emmet,

"Hold her steady so she can't thrash and remove the IV. Esme, her wrist." Esme nodded and quickly sank her teeth into my wrist. The venom burned and I screamed even louder. Esme closed her eyes,

"Forgive me Bella." with that she ran out after Edward. Alice was instructed to bite next. My other wrist was injected with the venom and my screams bounced of the kitchen walls. After the three bites, my screaming didn't pause in between the rest. Rosalie bit the vein in my ankle, Jasper and Emmet both bit the vein in the crease of my arm and finally Carlisle bit the other side of my neck. I shrieked and writhed in pain. Fire couldn't explain the intense heat that was coursing through my veins. Each heartbeat brought waves and waves of pain through my body. It was as if someone had removed all of my blood and replaced it with lava. Carlisle busied himself with cleaning up all the blood from my wounds and bandaging me. Emmet and Jasper held me steady so I couldn't rip my IV out. I shrieked louder,

"Kill me! Edward please kill me!". The burning was excruciating but I knew it was nothing compared to what was to come.

EPOV

Carlisle told me to stay out for a while so I ran to Bella's house with Alice to plant a fake note from Bella explaining that she'd run away. They would search for her where her mother lives first so that by the time three days was up, it wouldn't matter if they searched my home. They wouldn't find Bella writhing in pain in out kitchen. Alice was good company but her thoughts bothered me. She kept translating the Bible from Hebrew to English again and again in her mind. I knew that was a trick she often used to keep me out of her thoughts.

"Edward, you made the right choice. Bella deserves to know that you love her back." Alice said finally, after dropping the note at Charlie's. I just nodded at the comment without breaking stride,

"We should go hunt." and with that we started running toward the mountains. I hated leaving Bella at the house, I knew how much pain she was in. I felt like a monster and it didn't help the feeling go away when I ripped a bear's head off and threw it across the mountain. Alice kept looking at me with a worried look in her eyes but all I could hear was the Bible in her head again and again.

Carlisle called finally and us to come back. I sighed and ran at full speed toward my home. I beat Alice there and rushed to see Bella. She was crying out for her mother and for Charlie. I sat next to her silently and tried to take her hand. She was thrashing and crying for me to kill her so I just sat there and stared at the ground.

'_at least she stopped going on about that dog Jacob_.' I heard suddenly in my mind. My head shot up to glare at Emmet. He tried to smile but looked away sadly. '_Sorry Ed_.' was all he thought after that. Jasper kept his thoughts in line, he mainly thought about hunting and running. Finally, when he could take it no more, he let go of Bella's feet and ran as fast as he could from our home.

"Edward, help me! James is killing me again!" I heard Bella shriek. She was clearly out of her mind from the pain but I couldn't help but feel paralyzed by her stare. She looked at me with blood shot eyes, her brown irises where beginning to take on a blood red quality. I shifted my gaze out the window and inhaled her scent for what I knew would be one of the last times.

Slowly the day drifted to night and twelve hours had elapsed since she'd been bit. She couldn't kick her legs or move her arms much anymore. Her spine would bend upwards and she would cry out but other than that she just lay there. She vomited often and cried continuously. I didn't think I could take seeing her in so much agony, but that wasn't the main reason I wanted to leave her side. Every time I took her hand she would mumble something about Jacob. _Her_ Jacob. It made me sick to think about how much the mongrel had affected her in my absence. I walked away and sat on the roof for a while. The stars seemed to hide from me this night. They knew that I was a monster for what I'd done.

"You can't brood around all night Edward." Esme said, I'd heard her approach but I waited to look at her until she'd addressed me.

"I don't know if I can face what I've done to Bella." I said softly. I knew she'd heard me but she paused to think about her words.

"It wasn't just you, Edward. We made Bella one of us, as a family. It wasn't just your decision . None of us wanted to watch you mope around for the next hundred years if you had let her slip away. I'm sorry I resorted to such rude actions, but it was for the best." I nodded, I knew she was right. Though she was younger than me, she was wise for her years. I loved her for that. I stood and hugged her, then returned to Bella's side. That's where I belonged.

BPOV

'_Charlie? I was sure he'd just walked by!' _Scream. '_He must want to put a band aid on my knee. I fell down his morning.' _Scream. '_Why wasn't it making sense? Where am I?_' Scream.

"Jake?!" I screamed loudly. I thought he was here to save me again. Pick me up off the forest floor and take me home to my dad. Scream. I started thinking about my Dad. Growing up with my mother and visiting him in the summer. Scream. Fishing trips we went on and I always got bit by bugs. He laughed when I tripped all the time after he knew I was alright. _'What if I die before I get to hug him again?'_ Scream.

I could barely breath and my vision was becoming more and more blurred. The only breath I could take I used to scream. I cried and repeated the names of all my loved ones over and over again. Sometimes I'd crescendo the names when I felt I needed to scream. My spine had a mind of it's own and I writhed in pain at all times. I couldn't remember ever being happy and normal. Pain was all I could feel and think about. Pictures of Charlie and Renee passed through my mind but they where quickly over and more pictures of things zoomed in. When the morphine had no effect on me anymore, Carlisle unhooked my IV and let Edward hold me. His cool chest comforted me a little, but the pain still burned in every pore of my body. The sun came up and Edward held my head up to see it.

"One down, two to go Bella." he whispered softly. I screamed and clawed at his arms. I couldn't take it anymore. Two days was much to long considering the last day felt like years to me. I looked at him with tears running down my cheeks,

"Please, kill me Edward. Kill…me…" I tried to speak evenly but I couldn't. Breathing became more difficult as the hours ticked by and my body felt like clay. It felt like more and more weight was being added to hold down my chest but nothing was touching me. I wanted desperately to die.

Tingling mixed in with the burning at thirty-six hours. Some of my muscles started to become more defined and it felt like someone was tearing them from my body and lighting them on fire. Edward held me close to his chest the whole time. He would walk around with me in his arms like an infant while I cried and screamed from pain. He was shocked to find that when he walked by the window that my skin was beginning to take on the diamond-looking shine his did when in the sun. His worried expression never lifted and he just held me and stared off into space.

At sundown I pushed Edward away from me and began the process of throwing up my own blood. Edward had to leave and Carlisle helped me. I screamed and shook between vomiting spells. My bones began to re-align themselves all over my body. The pain was excruciating, but no longer burning. It felt like every bone in my body was constantly being broken. I couldn't stand to be touched by anyone from the pain so Carlisle placed me in a dark room for the remainder of my change. All through the night I screamed and cried from feeling of my bones shifting and vomiting my own blood. My eyes burned and I couldn't see and my hearing was almost completely gone. I couldn't even hear myself scream. The hours ticked by like minutes in my room and I never knew how long it had been. My throat tightened and breathing became even more difficult. I could feel my heart slowing and my breathing becoming a bit more unnecessary. I could go five to ten minutes without having to take a breath. The pain was beginning to fade but the pressure of my body changing so fast was still unbearable. But throughout the pain of the whole night, morning still came. Edward came in to speak to me for a while, the lights had to be kept off because the brightness was painful to my eyes.

"It's morning again Bella, one more day." His tone sounded like he could be crying but I knew that was impossible. I still couldn't really speak but my hearing was coming back at impeccable speed. I could feel my heart barely going and I knew this was upsetting him. He tried to hold me, but I couldn't take the pain so he laid me on the floor. I couldn't see him in the pitch-black room but I could hear him. I knew he was with me the whole time.

At sixty hours in my voice began to come back. It sounded richer, and deeper. I didn't stumble over words anymore and my tone was somewhat melodic. I couldn't cry anymore after that, my ability was gone. The last thing I had ever cried about was Jacob and that would bother me for the rest of eternity. My hearing was at an all-time high. I could hear a conversation Esme and Carlisle where having all the way outside in the garden. My sight became even better, I could slightly see in the dark room but no colors due to the lack of light. I could feel that my legs had become longer and my bones where beginning to settle. I wanted it to be over so badly but I still had to vomit the remaining blood I had in my body out.

The last six hours where horrible. I vomited more blood out but the business of my heart and breathing stopping still wasn't settled. Edward held my hand and let out a long sigh,

"I can barely hear your heart anymore. The second that it stops, you're complete. I love you Bella." He said. I felt like crying but I couldn't so I just took his hand. I almost cried out when I felt that he wasn't cold anymore. He was a bit more cold than me but he still felt normal now.

"I love you too Edward." I said softly. I attempted to stand and kiss him but it was too much for my body right now so I lay back down to think. Four more hours passed and my breathing was almost completely gone but toward the last hour of my change, pain came back. My heart felt frozen as it tried to keep beating. The blood that was left was so cold that it felt like needles ripping through me.

"Just a little bit more", Edward said as I began puking blood again. I stopped abruptly and sat up. Edward went rigid and turned to me.

"I can't hear your heart anymore, you're finished." He said a little bit more cheerfully. I jumped to my feet and tried to feel my heart beat. There was nothing. All my blood was gone, I'd puked it out. I felt taller, that was for sure but my senses were impeccable. I could hear for miles and I could see in the darkness more vividly than I probably ever could see in a well lit room as a human.

"I'm not human anymore." I stated, more to myself than Edward but he responded softly,

"nope." I smiled and walked toward the door with Edward in tow. As I walked out into the light of the hallway I could tell that I'd never miss my human abilities. There was no question of my clumsiness being gone, that was definite. The first order of business was to bathe and to change out of my bloody vomit clothes. I bounced into the shower down the hall at inhuman speed and Edward chased after me playfully.

"No, no! I need to shower! Out!" I said to him playfully, but shooed him out like a puppy.

I removed my clothes and turned the water on. I could feel each molecule of steam in the room as it clung to my naked skin. I smiled as I entered the shower and felt the warmth all around me. I washed myself with my favorite body wash that Alice had gotten me and washed my hair. It was much longer than it had ever been, and darker too. My skin was horribly pale, yet it had a creamy beautiful look to it. I wondered how the paleness would look in my face. As I was bathing, I heard Alice place fresh clothes and shoes on the counter in the bathroom. I shouted my thank you to her and continued soaking in the warmth. She just giggled and ran off.

I finished bathing and dried off. After putting on the clothes Alice had put there for me, I blow-dried my hair without looking in a mirror. I was honestly a little afraid to see how I looked. I shook off the feeling and finished with my hair and clothes. I felt much lighter and my hair felt gorgeous. It had never been silky and straight, yet it flowed down past my shoulders and stayed there perfectly. I took a deep unnecessary breath and opened the door the find a crowd of the people I love the most outside my door waiting expectantly. They all gasped and I smiled.

"What?" , I asked self-consciously.

EPOV

I listened to the shower running and sat in the hallway glumly. Usually I could hear the beat of her warm, loving heart out in the hallway while she showered; but of course, I couldn't now. I heard the rest of my family come up the stairs to wait outside the door with me. Alice tried to sneak a peak when she placed clothes in the bathroom for Bella, but all she could see was steam.

"What could she possibly be doing in there?", Emmet whined as the time ticked by. We all laughed at his childishness even though we silently wondered the same thing.

'_Why isn't she crying out for blood yet? She must be thirsty_!' , Jasper thought. I growled a little bit, but kept myself under control. The shower suddenly shut off and we all tensed up. Alice shook her head with an impatient little look on her face and we all heard the hair-dryer turn on. Emmet groaned and fiddled with the carpet and Alice bounced around and giggled. I wondered deep down if Bella was thirsty yet, I know when I was first born that blood was all I wanted. My thoughts where interrupted when the door flew open and Bella stepped out into the light.

"Dear God.", I said and my jaw dropped. The rest of my family followed suit. She squeaked out a little, "what?" and stared at us with a scared expression in her _golden eyes. _

Bella's legs had definitely grown longer and more defined. Her waist curved into a lovely hour-glass shape as it connected with her perfect hips. She looked thinner and more toned and her pale skin glowed with a beautiful radiance. Her breasts had grown in size, but I honestly wasn't looking at the time. My eyes were fixed on her face. Her cheek bones were more defined and flowed into a perfect nose. Her lips were plump and blushing red.; the same color her cheeks used to be when she blushed. I smiled in remembrance and let my eyes drink in the sight of her. Her hair had a silky shine and flowed down to the center of her back, she looked gorgeous. I had never seen anything more beautiful on the planet.

"Edward, do I look alright?", she asked me sheepishly after I hadn't said anything. The others where still starting at her with wide, golden eyes.

"You are the single most gorgeous thing that has ever walked on this planet." I said honestly. She smiled and looked at the others. Alice screeched and ran to hug Bella tight,

"I knew you'd be gorgeous Bella, but I didn't think you'd give Rose a run for her money!" she cried happily. Rosalie shot her a murderous look and took off from the room. Emmet didn't follow after her, his eyes where still trained on Bella. Flashes of what he'd like to do to her new body came through my head and I looked at him with angry eyes, he gave me an honest apology in his head and I let it go. This time at least. Emmet hugged Bella next and Jasper and I looked away, I could hear what he was thinking and poor Jasper could feel it. This kind of tension wasn't going to be good.

"Bella, you're so hot now!", Emmet said and with a reluctant smile, he took off after Rosalie. Jasper and I traded disgusted looks, but then he walked to hug Bella. She looked shocked, seeing as how Jasper never really liked to be near her.

"Now that you aren't edible or breakable, I can touch you." He said softly, and Bella smiled at him with perfect white teeth. She truly looked like an angel that had been ripped from the heavens' to share eternity with me. A lump formed in my throat, but I cleared it away. Jasper let Bella go and Carlisle and Esme took their turns welcoming her into the family.

Finally, it was my time to be with Bella. The others left us alone and I grabbed her around her small little waist and ran her to my room. She giggled happily and wrapped her legs around me. I smiled and flung her into the room so I could lock the door. She landed on her feet and smiled at the balance she had.

"You're sure I look alright?", she asked me softly. I smiled and led her to my mirror. She looked at her new body and gasped.

_**Two chapters in one day? HOW DOES SHE DO IT?! I don't know but some reviews would be GREAT!! -Your friendly neighborhood Willow D**_


End file.
